(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grill unit for use especially in commercial kitchens.
(2) Description of Related Art
In commercial kitchens, food is typically grilled by the infrared or contact-heating method, whereby the food to be grilled is placed on a bottom-heated grate or plate, turned and ultimately seasoned by hand. The result may be a dry, overcooked and/or excessively seasoned product. Cleaning the grill grate or plate is a difficult chore.